The Honeymoon Is Over
by xbecbebex
Summary: Lila Archer had only seen her husband brandish his weapon twice before tonight.


**So in case any of you were interested, I get random sentences that pop into my head sometimes. Some people would call them plot bunnies I guess. But I then shape an entire story around that one sentence. It doesn't always work, but this is one of those times it did. Thank you for reading and reviewing, faithful readers. **

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE. Still don't own anything to do with Criminal Minds. Not even a DVD. Oops. **

-x-x-x-x-x-

Lila Archer had seen her husband brandish his weapon only twice before tonight. Once when Maggie had her own gun pointed at the back of Lila's head and another time when an overzealous fan followed the pair home, crossing the line between normal and well, crazy.

This was only the 3rd time and yet it felt strangely like the 1st.

-x-x-x-x-x-

There had been much debate over where the couple was going to go for the honeymoon. Each time Lila listed an exotic locale, Spencer Reid had some scary story or statistic to go along with it. Kidnapping, drug trades gone wrong, gang wars, sex slavery, those fun topics his bride-to-be loved hearing about.

She consulted with the members of his team to try to find out if he had mentioned anywhere he actually wanted to go. Finally, it was settled. The newlyweds would travel to Italy. The months leading up to the ceremony flew by and before either one knew it, they were exchanging loving vows while fighting tears.

The reception had been a blur of dancing, eating, drinking and tons of laughter. When they shared their first dance, Spencer stepped on Lila's toes only once. It was a great improvement from their dancing lessons where Lila's toes would swell and ache for days after. Not that she ever complained, but Spencer was a profiler after all. He knew.

All too soon, the newlyweds were saying goodbye to family and friends before climbing into the backseat of a stretch limo (her idea, not his). They lovingly changed each other out of their formal wear and into a summer dress and his typical slacks and vest, respectively.

Many hours later, the tired couple found themselves strolling into the warm air of the airport terminal and was eager to start exploring at once. However, they were both struggling with the effects of jet lag and ended up spending two days in bed.

Bleary eyed, they emerged from the room they were renting, much to the delight of the owner of the house. They spent the entire day sightseeing and enjoying each other's company in this foreign country. After a quick nap, they headed to a little restaurant down the street. The meal had been delightful and they had been treated like royalty once the staff found out they were recently married. A toast was made, embarrassing to him, lovely to her, which prayed for their long happy future together filled with babies. Lots of babies.

At the suggestion of the waiter, Lila and Spencer left through the back door in search of a little garden that was said to be heavenly. Spencer knew it couldn't be true, but the look in his wife's eyes kept him from saying so. They never made it there that night or the night after.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A flurry of hands and rough foreign words pressed upon the pair and forced them to back into a brick wall. Fear flooded Lila's body turning her into stiff mold of herself. Spencer tucked her protectively behind him as he held his hands up in protest.

"Give us your money." A gruff, heavily accented voice came from the bigger of the two men with a sneer in Lila's direction. "And the girl."

"No can do, gentlemen. I have no problem giving you all the money we have with us at the moment, but I am not giving you my wife." He stated flatly, his right hand hovering at the back of his shirt where his gun was holstered while his left hand fished out his wallet. Lila was shocked that he could speak so calmly in the face of imminent danger but he had been in situations like this before, she reasoned.

A little cry was ripped from her throat as the men advanced even closer, silver glinting in the dim light from a nearby lamppost. These men meant to kill them, she realized, her blood running cold through her veins. She saw, rather than heard, Spencer say something that made the men laugh, but not in a good way.

What happened next took only a few seconds to transpire. Spencer had grasped his gun in incredibly steady hands and pointed it at the men. Knives were no match for bullets.

"Leave now before I put a bullet between your eyes without a second's thought." He swallowed heavily as his nerves threatened to take him over. Instead of their own screams, retreating footsteps bounced off the walls around them.

With the gun still pointed in the direction of the retreating shadows, Spencer flicked a glance at his wife.

"Li.. Lila, are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?" His brave front faded fast as he placed his gun back in its holster and pulled his shirt back down to conceal it once more. He placed a shaky hand on her pale cheek, his darks eyes searching her face for any proof of harm.

With a quivering laugh, Lila covered his hand with her own. "I'm okay, Spencer." She promised, willing her heart to stop beating quite so fast. "If I wasn't scared shitless right now, I'd be incredibly turned on."

Spencer pressed a kiss against her cool forehead and took her hand to lead her back to the safety of the little room. "Let's change that, shall we?" He quipped quietly, eager to push the fear out of both of their minds and bodies.

Later, his fingers were tracing little patterns into Lila's bare back as he sighed softly. She looked up at him for a brief moment before settling back down under his arm. "Maybe we should have gone to Maui after all." A rush of warm air brushed across his neck as Lila laughed.

"Told you so."


End file.
